


The Urban Loneliness Of An American Nightmare

by Ophelia_Yvette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Bela Talbot, F/M, Gen, If Supernatural (TV) Were on HBO, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: I was inspired by cenotaphy’s (fromcenotaphy on tumblr) SPN!HBO headcanons. Specifically those about Magda, Jesse, Jacob, and Emma. So I decided to write about it. :)
Relationships: Magda Peterson & Jesse Turner (Supernatural) & Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Jacob Pond, Magda Peterson/Jesse Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Urban Loneliness Of An American Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cenotaphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenotaphy/gifts).



> Decided to try something new with a screenplay format, forgive me if there are any errors or it’s hard to follow. 
> 
> Here’s the tumblr post(s) I was inspired by:  
> \- HBO!Emma & HBO!Magda (and their amazing idea for two spinoffs about Magda & Jesse in NYC and Emma & Jacob in Miami)  
> \- https://fromcenotaphy.tumblr.com/tagged/hbo-unnatural
> 
> You should def go check cenotaphy‘s work and their HBO!SPN posts.
> 
> —————————————————————
> 
> 12/23/20: Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

FADE IN…

EXT. APARTMENT – NIGHT

**Manhattan, New York**

The sounds of car horns beeping can be heard, along with people laughing. We find a a young woman perched on a fire exit outside her apartment, high above the ground. Her face is bathed in a soft neon red glow from a sign on the building across from her.

Magda (V.O)   
Am I the devil?  
(beat)   
Or is there a little devil in all of us?   
(beat)   
Because we’re all monsters here.

INT. THE APARTMENT

A young woman walks through the front door of the apartment. Her keys clank as she sets them down on a nearby counter. Her green eyes almost look gold in the dim yellowed light of alight fixture overhead.

Jacob (V.O.)   
Emma? Is that you? 

The girl, EMMA, pulls her hair out of a ponytail and shakes her head to fluff it out. She walks the kitchen to find JACOB standing in front of the microwave, starring at it intently.

INT. THE KITCHEN

JACOB (CONT’D)   
So how did it go? Did you stakeout their hideout?

EMMA   
About as good as you’d expect.  
(Shrug)   
The cycle is going to start in a week, give us time to prepare.

JESSE (V.O)   
And when you’re done we’ll go out for ice cream and celebrate your birthday.

Emma turns to see JESSE walking into the kitchen. He has a gash on his cheek and blood stains on his shirt. Despite this he is grinning. She crosses her arms as she looked at him.

EMMA   
(annoyed)   
Did you at least wipe your feet on the mat? 

JESSE   
(scoffs, mocking offended)   
Of course I did. I don’t want the Queen of the Crossroads to know where I live.

EMMA smirks. 

JESSE (CON’T)   
So I guess congratulations are in order.

JACOB   
Heck Yeah—

He hisses in pain as he tries to take his hot pockets out of the microwave without a pan. 

JACOB (CON’T)  
Ouch — but — uh — she going the mothership! Can someone — ouch — get me a plate? 

JESSE rolls his eyes but complies. With a flick of his hand a plate moves from a cabinet overhead to levitate in front of JACOB. He grins at JESSE but that’s wiped off his face as the hot pockets continue to burn his hands. He drops them into the plate and JESSE moved it to the counter.

JESSE  
I know you said at time a girl might have seen you. Did she recognize you? 

EMMA shakes her head.

EMMMA  
(ruefully)  
She’s too young. Probably born a cycle or two after left. Made sure to cover my wrist just in case though. 

Magda (V.O)  
Is that Emma? 

JESSE   
Yes babe.  
(grinning)  
She found their hideout! 

EMMA  
It’s just a dinky warehouse about a block away.  
(a beat)  
It’s nothing.

MAGDA walks into the kitchen and pecks JESSE on the cheek, causing the lights to flicker. EMMA rolls her eyes and JACOB just eats his pizza rolls as if it didn’t happen.

MAGDA  
It’s your chance to destroy the amazon’s once and for all. I wouldn’t say that’s nothing. 

EMMA looks determined, her hand coming up to unconsciously rub at the brand on her arm.

EMMA  
Ok, that’s enough about me. How about you Super boy? Any luck in tracking down Bela? 

JESSE  
(half-joking)  
Don’t you utter that name in this house, she could hear you. 

EMMA rolls her eyes.

EMMA  
(scoffs)  
You don’t think we could take down a freshly made demoness?

JACOB  
(smirking)  
I think I’ll enjoy eating her pituitary gland.

They all laugh. The buzzing of a phone cuts through the happy moment. MAGDA pulls a phone out of her pocket. The caller ID says SAM WINCHESTER. She glances at EMMA who frowns.

EMMA  
I’m gonna go shower. 

She walks out of the room as MAGDA answers the phone.

MAGDA  
(brightly)  
Hi Sam. 

INT. THE BATHROOM

EMMA stares at her face. At her golden eyes that look like the sun and her skin which reddens like Rose in bloom. Tears stream down her face as she catches the muffled conversation between MAGDA and SAM WINCHESTER.

SAM WINCHESTER (V.O)  
How have things been? Did you find any roommates? 

MAGDA (V.O)  
Yeah  
(falsely chipper)  
They’re great! Living with three other people I think has helped to keep me off their radar.

SAM (V.O)  
(sighs)  
I’m just glad you’re ok.   
(beat)  
Hey did you get those books that I books I sent you? I thought you might like them…

EMMA frowns into the mirror as their conversations turns towards literature. Why does MAGDA get to have a relationship with her family? A paternal relationship with Sam Winchester? She never got to grow up with her father, because of him. 

EXT. BUS STATION — NIGHT — FLASHBACK

**Seattle, Washington**

**Four years ago**

Crickets chirp. The screeching of bus breaks can be heard in the background. A YOUNG Girl, EMMA, who looks to be no older than sixteen, clutches a duffle bag in her hands. An OLDER MAN, DEAN WINCHESTER, stands before her, looking at a loss for words.

DEAN WINCHESTER  
You got everything you need in there.

The headlights of the buses that pass by cut harsh lines jutting off angles on his face. He looks down at EMMA, studying her face. It shocks him how much she looks like him. With her green eyes and a dusting of freckles on her face.

He struggles to understand how SAM could have wanted to shoot the girl in front of him, when she looks so much like her father. 

EMMA  
I —  
(beat)  
Thank you for not shooting me.

DEAN sucks in a breath.

DEAN WINCHESTER  
(stricken)  
You’re a kid—  
(beat)  
My kid.  
(beat)  
I mean—

He laughs at the absurdity of it all. He’d gone from being childless, or as much as he’d let himself admit it, to having a daughter. She might be bald man-killing monster but she was his.

DEAN WINCHESTER  
How came to be might have been like something out of Grecian tragedy, but you wouldn’t be a Winchester if not.

EMMA blinks owlishly, not really understanding his meaning.

DEAN knows that there is no end to this story where Sam doesn’t shoot her. The bullet wound in his shoulder is proof of that. He winces as he shifts awkwardly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

DEAN WINCHESTER  
(softly)  
Here.

DEAN hands her a worn looking flip phone. EMMA takes it gingerly and examines it like a child would a new toy. It’s clear she’s never seen one before. DEAN wonders just how much else she doesn’t know about the world that he’s about to send her into.

And for a split second he thinks about keeping her, something he knows would certainly spell her doom. But at least he could protect her…

EMMA  
What is it? 

DEAN WINCHESTER  
It’s a phone.   
(beat)  
So you can — can call if you need anything.

EMMA nods before looking down at her new belongings. DEAN places a hand on her head causing EMMA to look up. There are tears in both their eyes but neither mention it.

EMMA  
I will.   
(softly)   
Thanks Dad.

This exclamation isn’t mocking, like the first one had been. This is a stake to the heart, a well intentioned one. This is a feeling DEAN has only ever experienced once before.

DEAN WINCHESTER   
(smiling softly)   
You’re welcome

The hissing of bus breaks signals the end of the conversation. Both DEAN and EMMA look to the bus, neither is happy. EMMA looks at him, willing him with her eyes for him to ask her to say. Dean watches EMMA reluctantly board the bus, hoping she’ll ask him not to go. She only stops when DEAN calls out to her.

DEAN WINCHESTER   
If you need anything, you can always call me.

EMMA doesn’t look back but there is a smile on her face and her tears at falling freely now. DEAN watches the bus go until it’s out of sight. Only then does he allow his tears to fall.

He’s lost a child of his for the second time.

A phone buzzing interrupts his sorrow. He picks it up and sees the caller ID which reads SAM WINCHESTER. DEAN clears his throat and answers, his voice falsely chipper.

DEAN WINCHESTER  
Heya Sammy.

SAM WINCHESTER (V.O)  
(exasperated)  
What the hell, Dean? You let her go?

EXTREME CLOSEUP - DEAN WINCHESTER’S FACE

Opens to show a single tear sprouting from his eye, rolling down his face. He blinks and his eyes turn gold.

PULL BACK to reveal:

INT. BATHROOM — NIGHT — PRESENT

EMMA is leaning against the bathroom door, her head in her hands, with her legs scrunched up in front of her. Her eyes flicker from green to gold and back. Beside, on the floor, sits an old, beat-up, burner with a phone number pulled up. The caller ID reads DAD.

A light rasp at the door causes EMMA to look up.

JACOB (V.O)  
Hey, Jesse and Magda went out for date night.   
(beat)   
Are you ok?

EMMA sniffs, picking her head up. She looks at her phone and shuts it with a frown. She doesn’t need to burden her father with her problems, he has his own to deal with.

EMMA  
(snaps)  
I’m fine!

JACOB (V.O)  
Ok, well, I’m coming in anyway.

JACOB eases himself into the room. He crouches down in front of EMMA. He  
reaches out to touch her but hesitates, drawing back his hand right before it makes contact with her shoulder.

JACOB  
She can’t help it you know, Sam’s a worrier.

EMMA looks up at him, her eyes golden.

EMMA  
(snaps) 

Sam Winchester is the reason I don’t have anything! Why does he get to dote on people why he couldn’t see me as a anything other than a monster?

EMMA pauses as she realizes what she’s just said.

EMMA  
Jake, I—

JACOB smiled ruefully as he pats on on the head.

JACOB  
You don’t need to be sorry. 

EMMA  
(insistent)  
But I do! I mean — here I am complaining when my dad killed your mom? You should hate me. 

Silently, JACOB pulls EMMA into a hug. She bangs her fists against JACOB’s chest and swears she hears a crack. If it hurt JACOB doesn’t say, he just holds her as she cries.

It’s days like theses that remind Jacob that Emma is both four years old _and_ nineteen.

JACOB  
(softly)  
How could I hate you for something _he_ did? Would that mean I should hate Sam because he lead your father there? 

EMMA simply looks up at JACOB, unsure of what to say.

JACOB  
But Sam also brought her back. My mom’s alive and living a comfortable life in Sioux Falls because of him. That being said — this doesn’t mean that Dean’s my favorite person now. Or am I blind to Sam’s faults.

EMMA laughs ruefully. 

EMMA  
Everyone loved Sam. Sam’s the tolerant one. Where was his tolerance for me when he wanted to kill me? 

JACOB squeezed her tightly.

JACOB  
(whispers)  
I don’t know.   
(beat)  
I asked myself the same thing everything day about Dean until Sam brought my mom back.

EMMA looks at JACOB, something unspoken passing between them. He  
smiles and helps her up from the floor. The tension seems to leave EMMA’s shoulders as her tears being to dissipate.

JACOB  
Hey. Want to watch Happiest Season on Hulu?

EMMA smiles. 

EMMA  
Sure. 

INT. ALLEYWAY — NIGHT

With a wave of her hand, MAGDA sends a woman in a little black dress flying into a dumpster. There’s a gash on MAGDA’s cheek and she had the beginnings of a black eye on her left side. She grits her teeth under the strain of her powers.

JESSE stands resolutely beside her, one hand intertwined in hers with a vice grip. The other is lifted in front of him, his brows scrunched in concentration. 

He squeezes his hand like one would squeeze a sponge. He watches, chest heaving heavily, as tar-like smoke pours out of the woman’s mouth. JESSE grins despite the blood dripping down down his face from his nose.

JESSE   
Dinner and a show.   
(chuckles)   
Who would of thought?

MAGDA rolls her eyes before she frowns.

MAGDA   
(worried)   
You’re powers are getting stronger.

JESSE scoffs.

JESSE   
It’s fine Mags. I—

JESSE stops talking as he catching sight of a BRUNETTE WOMAN in a red dress to match her eyes. He takes a step closer to MAGDA who glares at the women.

BRUNETTE WOMAN   
I was wondering when I’d run into you.

JESSE narrows his eyes at the woman.

JESSE  
Bela

BELA  
That’s Queen of the Crossroads to you, Antichrist.

MAGDA  
(angry)  
What do you want?

BELA   
She’s cute.   
(scoffs) 

Found yourself another little freak to keep us company, have we?

JESSE  
(hissing)  
Leave her out of this. Why are you here Bela. 

BELA grounds her teeth in frustration. The light hits her eyes in such a way that they shine like red rubies. She grins as a thought comes to her and and it sends a shiver down MAGDA’s spine.

BELA  
(grinning)  
I just wanted to see what Lucifer’s handiwork looks like. I died before I could see it last time.

That seemed to have the effect BELA had been looking for. A vein ticks in JESSE’s head. He raises his hand and BELA’s smirk falters slightly.

JESSE  
Go, your thing my patience.

BELA  
(laughing)  
Maybe your more like us than you think.

MAGDA and JESSE watch as BELA vanishes out of sight with snap of her fingers. Only when she’s gone does JESSE’s breathing begin to quicken. MAGDA pulls him close and kisses his temple. 

MAGDA   
(whispering)   
Everything’s gonna be ok.

JESSE wishes he could believe her. 

INT. APARTMENT — BOYS’ ROOM — NIGHT

JESSE locks the door to his and JACOB’s room having made a beeline for it after his date, avoiding EMMA and JACOB’s concerned looks. Moving inside, he makes a beeline for the closet. With a wave of his hand it opens and a shoebox seems to appear from inside its depths.

Hands shaking, JESSE opens it to reveal bottles upon bottles of holy water, a picture of his parents, and a demon knife. He pulls one out one of the bottles, breathing heavily as he uncorks it.

JESSE  
(coughing)   
Bottoms up. 

The fumes alone are enough to burn JESSE’s nostrils. His eyes water as he tips it back and feels the purified water burning his throat.

JACOB (V.O)   
Jess, you ok?

JESSE   
(coughing)   
I’m — fine.

JACOB (V.O)   
(sighs)   
Just clean up the bathroom ok?

Jacob knows he can’t judge Jesse for his habits. He’s a monster who eats pituitary glands to survive for God’s sake. He knows what it’s like to struggle with what you are.

The Antichrist has had to pick him up him up off the mortuary floor after eating a tainted gland. Held him up as he struggled to keep himself upright because he’d eaten an imbalmed gland. Helped him when things at the morgue started to go dry, as they inevitably did.

JESSE   
(hoarse)   
Thank you.

Jacob (V.O)  
(sighs)   
Don’t thank me yet.

JESSE’s vision vision begins to blur and he smiles. Even though he knows that it’s not working, it’s nice to be able to fool himself for a while. Staggering to his feet, JESSE shuffles to the bathroom and lifts the lid of the toilet. 

INT.BATHROOM — NIGHT

JESSE can feel his throat burning from the water and bile as his coughing gets worse. His coughing, his body’s solution to expel the liquid, does nothing. The human body is not meant to deal with supernatural properties such as these.

JESSE   
(muttering)   
Not much longer now.

JESSE takes a shuddering breath before spitting blood into the toilet. He can feel the blood trickling down his throat which only makes him cough more. Eventually he gets so lightheaded that black splotches swarm his vision.

JACOB (V.O)   
Come on buddy, time to get up.

JESSE is blearily aware of JACOB scooping him up off the floor. Despite his short stature, JACOB is easily able to lift JESSE into his arms. Must be something to do with the fact that his guardian angel is, in fact, part fox.

JESSE  
(sniffling)   
I’m sorry.

JACOB sighs.

JACOB   
(softly)   
You don’t need to apologize to me.

JESSE   
But I do.   
(beat)   
He’s back, I can feel it.   
(beat)   
And I’m just so damn scared of what I’ll become because if it. 

JACOB lays JESSE on his bed, gently moving his hair out of his face. Taking some tissues off of the boy’s nightstand JACOB gently rubs the blood off of JESSE’s mouth and nose.

JACOB   
(softly)   
We’ll be here for you, buddy. You don’t have to worry. You won’t be alone again. 

INT. GIRLS’ BEDROOM — NIGHT

EMMA lays on her bed, opening and closing her pocket knife. She spies MAGDA out of the corner of her eye, her face buried in a book.

EMMA  
You’ve been pretty quiet since you got back. How was date night?

MAGDA looks up at EMMA, her sticken, pale, face illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from their window.

MAGDA   
Everything was going good until she showed up.

She shuts her book with a snap.

MAGDA   
I’m just worried about him. I don’t want him to relapse.

EMMA stops flicking her knife to look MAGDA.

INT. STREET — DAYTIME — FLASHBACK

**One year ago**

EMMA and MAGDA are walking down a busy street, weaving in and out of people. They’re giggling and talking about the people around them. The sweet moment is undercut by the buzzing of a phone.

EMMA   
Aren’t you going to answer that?

MAGDA shrugs.

MAGDA   
If it’s important they’ll call back. This is my first day off from work in months.

EMMA rolls her eyes.

EMMA  
I mean it’s nice not to be sitting in the apartment by myself.

MAGDA shoots her a soft look.

MAGDA  
You can’t help that the dick you used to work for got handsy.

EMMA frowns.

EMMA   
Yeah.  
(sighs)   
But he was one of the few people willing to hire a girl off the street no questions asked.

MAGDA nods.

Before she can say anything her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID and see that it says CAT BOY, her nickname for JACOB. She frowns in confusion as she answers it.

MAGDA   
What’s up Jake? Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping? You’re on third shift? 

JACOB (V.O)   
(frantic)   
Mags, you and Em need to come home. It’s Jesse he’s—

Violent coughing interrupts him.

JACOB 

He ran into that demon, the one calling herself the Queen of the Crossroads. I — I don’t know what she said but it’s got him pretty shaken up.

MAGDA pales considerably at the implication of JACOB’s words. 

MAGDA  
Ok, we’re on our way.

EMMA shoots MAGDA a worried look as she sticks her phone back in her pocket.

EMMA   
What’s wrong?

MAGDA’s face is slack with shock and her hands are trembling. Beside them the leaves on the ground start to rattle and a dog that passes them barks frantically. EMMA grabs one of MAGDA’s hands to calm her.

EMMA  
(forcefully)  
Hey, focus on me. Tell me what happened.

MAGDA  
(quietly)  
He drank an entire bottle of holy water.

INT. GIRLS’ BEDROOM — NIGHT — PRESENT

EMMA  
He’s gonna be ok, Mags. 

MAGDA has tears streaming down her face. She’s starring at the Bible on her nightstand. At the faint impression of a handprint on it.

MAGDA  
(snaps)  
How do you know?   
(sighs)   
I’m sorry. It’s just — even the Queen of the Crossroads knows Lucifer’s back. How are we supposed to stop him from coming here and destroying everything.

EMMA  
We don’t.

MAGDA looks up at her. EMMA has a determined expression on her face. She’d backlit by the moon, its shadow highlighting the golden glow of her eyes.

MAGDA  
(confused)  
What?

EMMA  
We won’t give him the chance.

MAGDA smiles, reassured by her words.

INT. HALLWAY — EARLY MORNING

JACOB shuffles out of his JESSE’s room, making sure to shut it quietly behind him. EMMA, JESSE, and MAGDA are sleeping soundly and he doesn’t want to wake them. He tiptoes past their door and into the kitchen.

INT. KITCHEN — EARLY MORNING

JACOB walks over to the kitchen, covering his mouth. The pretense of food is always so alluring that he can’t help himself. So he gorges on junk food and greasy foods until it makes him sick.

None of it compares to pituitary glands, in fact, it’s the only thing he can taste.

JACOB feels his stomach churning as he leaned over the sink. He closes his eyes as he empties the contents of his stomach. This is his nightly ritual, his idea of normal. If only on the outside.

JACOB burbs as he wipes his face with his sleeve. Blearily, he moves from the sink to the fridge, gently opening it to get what he needs. JACOB pulls out a jar with a the gland floating in it from the back of the fridge.

JACOB.   
It’s not fried ice cream but it’s gonna have to do.

With a resigned sigh he opens the jar and slurps it like noodle in sauce. Slamming the jar against the counter, he let out a shuddering breath. Leaning against it, he groans tilting his head down.

The buzzing of a phone cuts through moment. JACOB pulls his phone out of his pocket and smiles when he sees who it is. The caller ID says Mom.

EMMA (V.O)  
When is a monster not a monster?

MAGDA (V.O)  
When is a human no longer human?

JESSE (V.O)  
Oh, when you love it.

JACOB picks up the phone with a small smile on his face.

JACOB  
Hi mom, how are you? How’s little Laurie?

AMY.  
We’re great.   
(beat)   
We just wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing.

JACOB   
I’m good. Everything here is good…

He walks out of the kitchen, the conversation fading as he does so.

FADE OUT…

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I achieved the the “HBO” supernatural vibe but I had fun. :)
> 
> The last few lines spoken by Emma, Magda, and Jesse are from a poem by Caitlyn Siehl. And the Jacob’s little quip about not being able to taste food is a reference to the vampire anime Chibi Vampire.


End file.
